


no one said

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said he could get pregnant. No one explained dynamics. Dean is outraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one said

Dean is a muggleborn and so adamantly denies the evidence in front of him. The war is just over so people must be looking for a laugh right? He can't be _pregnant_ and if he was an _omega_ then surely he would have been told years earlier. Surely he would have been _warned_ that magical men could get pregnant and that he was one of them. It disgusts him to think they never said. He shuts out Seamus and refuses to go to appointments because frankly if they will hide that they will hide anything and he's never felt so alone.


End file.
